Shock
by aliaslover
Summary: Sydney discovers something in Toronto *updated chapters 3 & 4*
1. Chapter 1

Title: Shock  
  
Rating: PG-13 (For the coming chapters)  
  
Disclaimer: I did not invent Alias, or any of these characters. I just love them!  
  
  
  
Shock  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Bullets ricocheted off the pavement of downtown Toronto. Sydney Bristow sprinted through the maze of allies trying to lose her aggressive roof-top attackers. As usual, she wondered why she put her life on the line for such a slimeball like Sloane. It's for the country, she reminded herself as she rounded the corner, heading for the hotel.  
  
A gloved hand quickly smothered her mouth and she was pulled roughly into a building. She grabbed her assailant's hand and flipped him to the ground. She pinned the man and then ripped his mask off.  
  
She gasped as she recognized the blue eyes, the shiny blond hair, and the flawless skin. She knew who she was the instant she saw her. Alice. The bombshell blonde who had once occupied the single picture frame in Michael Vaughn's office. The man that attacked her was not a man at all. It was Vaughn's Alice.  
  
****  
  
"Where is she?" Michael Vaughn said impatiently, as he paced quickly across the hotel room. "She's late, she's never late."  
  
His best friend looked at him sympathetically, "Seriously Michael, you should learn to calm down a bit. The CIA is never going to let you do any field work again if you keep freaking out." Agent Weiss sat comfortably in a flowery chair. "Sydney's fine. She kicks ass. To tell you the truth, sometimes she makes ME nervous."  
  
Vaughn sighed, "I know, I'm just worried about her." He was too emotionally attached and he knew it. That was why he had agreed to go out again.  
  
A couple of weeks ago, Weiss had informed him that he was looking a little on the depressed sleazeball side, and that he should try to go out and have fun again. Vaughn had strongly disagreed and stayed at his apartment that night.  
  
Later that night his telephone rang. He hoped it was "Joey's Pizza", but quickly recognized Alice's smooth voice. She apologized for being unsupportive and wanted to give their relationship a second try. Vaughn had hesitated but agreed. Surprisingly, he had a great time. They were now seeing each other regularly. They were now completely open and honest. Vaughn shared everything with her. She shared everything with him.  
  
Alice had changed, for the better, and he wasn't regretting a minute of it. He thought, that he just maybe he might be falling for her.  
  
****  
  
Alice realized that she had shocked Sydney Bristow. She took advantage of it, flipped Sydney unto the ground and held a revolver to her temple.  
  
"Surprise!"  
  
  
  
  
  
Please review with comments and suggestions! This is my first fan fic. 


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Shock  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Disclaimer: I did not invent Alias, or any of these characters. I just love them!  
  
Chapter 2  
  
The revolver was pressed firmly against her skull. Sydney's confusion was quickly converted into anger. Who did this Alice think she was? She decided to wait until Alice was off guard to attack. She was the one in the vulnerable position.  
  
"Surprised, aren't you?" Alice hissed. "Well, I have some news for you. Michael is in danger. You never would suspect that I was an agent, would you? I mean, with this look? Michael is clueless, seriously, he has fallen for every move." A smirk crossed her face.  
  
Sydney tried to process everything quickly. "Who do you work for?" she demanded.  
  
"I'll let you figure that out for yourself," Alice smirked. "I'm watching you Sydney Bristow." She rose abruptly and sauntered out of the room with Sydney's bag, leaving Sydney lying in more confusion.  
  
****  
  
Vaughn sat reluctantly with Weiss. He was worried.  
  
Weiss finally broke the silence, "So, how's Alice?"  
  
Vaughn settled for a minute and decided to talk, "Well, she's good. I mean, she's awesome. I'm finally having a good time."  
  
"Does Sydney know?"  
  
"What is that supposed to mean?" Vaughn responded sharply.  
  
"What I mean is, that you guys used to share your lives and everything. Don't you talk about it?"  
  
"Well, no, I didn't ever really think I had to. She has Noah now, she won't care."  
  
Suddenly the hotel door flew open. Sydney practically fell through the oak doorway. She was bruised and bleeding. She had obviously been on the receiving end of a beating. Vaughn and Weiss scrambled to help her.  
  
"Vaughn, why didn't you tell me? Why didn't you tell me about Alice!" she yelled angrily as she pulled away from the two startled CIA agents.  
  
His worries quickly turned to anger. It was none of her business. She had no right.  
  
"I think I'll leave now," said Weiss quickly as he left the room.  
  
"You were eavesdropping. I can't believe it Sydney. I thought that we trusted each other." Vaughn spat back at her. "Anyways, it doesn't matter, you have Noah now."  
  
"Alice, is an agent. She's using you. Don't you see it?" she asked him with stunned disbelief.  
  
"No, I don't see it Sydney. I see you, screaming accusations at me in jealous rage. I thought I knew you better. I thought you were better then that. Alice is perfect. She's perfect for me. She's beautiful, smart, out-going and most of all, safe. So, don't go making up shit about her." Vaughn stared Sydney in the eye. "Seriously, Bristow, I thought you were different."  
  
Sydney was close to tears. She couldn't let him see it. Seriously, Bristow, I thought you were different. He thought she was making this story up. Just to get him away from Alice. "Fine", she choked, "just, promise me you'll be careful."  
  
"Cut the crap Bristow. Stop screwing around with my life. Go. Leave!" Vaughn yelled, "I've had enough."  
  
Sydney quickly turned on her heels and fled. She was alone. She had lost the one person who she thought understood.  
  
  
  
  
  
Please review! 


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Shock  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Disclaimer: I didn't invent Alias, or any of these characters  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Sydney Bristow exited the airplane, which had just returned from Toronto. She was relieved to see Noah, her new boyfriend, waiting for her. He was always there when she needed him. He ran to greet her with a hug and a kiss.  
  
"How did it go, Sydney?" he asked with interest.  
  
Sydney let out a disappointed sigh, for once; she didn't feel like discussing her secret life with him. She completed the mission. She was embarrassed, "An agent jumped be a stole my bag. And I seriously have no idea who she works for. It's just so frustrating, you know?"  
  
He put his arm around her, "Yeah, but let's forget about Toronto. You're incredible, but you're not perfect. You are allowed to make a mistake every now and then. Why don't we go back to my place, I'll make you dinner."  
  
Sydney paused, then agreed. Noah didn't know that what she was really upset about, was that Alice was an agent. And that she was using one of her favourite people. She could not tell Noah about it, because then she would have to tell him that she was a double, and that she was CIA. He still thinks he working for the good guys, she thought. I'll let him think that, it's safe. She would have to tell someone later at the CIA, but Noah happened to be one of the best cooks she had ever met and she was famished. They walked together to his car, heading towards his home.  
  
****  
  
Alice wandered through the streets of downtown Toronto. She finally found a dingy motel and signed in for the night, under the name "Melanie Smith". Easy enough, she thought as she emptied the contents of Sydney's bag onto the bed. A compact, lipstick, and cell phone fell out. Where is it? She was searching for something in particular, the necklace Sydney had just stolen. Apparently, it had a code inscribed inside of the clasp. It would help her and her partner unscramble the Rambaldi puzzle. It would also be worth a lot of money.  
  
She ripped the lining out of the bag and found the necklace tucked neatly inside. Reached for the phone and dialed the number of her "associate".  
  
"Hello," a man's voice answered quietly. "Do you have it?"  
  
"Yes," she replied, "meet me at Betty's Bistro tomorrow at 5:00 PM. We can talk there."  
  
"Okay," he responded, "I have to go. She's here."  
  
With that Alice hung up the phone, their plan was working out perfectly.  
  
****  
  
As Sydney stepped out of the shower, she heard Noah hang up the phone. She dressed quickly and entered the kitchen. "Who was that on the phone?" Sydney asked.  
  
Noah looked at her as she entered the room, "Oh, it was just my mom. We're going out for supper tomorrow night. Apparently she doesn't appreciate my cooking like you do." He smiled and went back to cooking for Sydney Bristow, hoping that she hadn't heard a word of his conversation with Alice. 


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Shock  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Disclaimer: I didn't invent Alias, or any of these characters  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Vaughn collapsed onto the bed. He flung himself back, drowning in his thoughts, his emotions. Sydney had no right; he tried to convince himself. Did I actually yell at her, tell her that she was jealous? He could not believe what he had done. He was under a lot of stress. He didn't know what to believe.  
  
Alice couldn't be an agent, he told himself. She's just Alice. She doesn't know anything about it, agencies, prophecies, or the Rambaldi puzzle. She's just a city girl. Anyways, I'd know if she were an agent. I would be able to pick up the clues. Sydney was just making things up, but why? He asked himself that question over and over, until Weiss returned.  
  
"Hey, are you okay?" He asked with concern all over his face.  
  
Vaughn sat up to see his friend perched on the end of the bed. "I really, don't know," he replied. "Why was she so upset about Alice?"  
  
"I don't know," Weiss answered, "what did she say?"  
  
"She said that Alice is an agent. That Alice is using me," Vaughn said. "What do you think?"  
  
"Alice, your blonde Alice, an agent?" Weiss questioned, "I really don't think so. I mean, she seems so . . ."  
  
"Perfect." Vaughn filled in. "I know, but should I be concerned?"  
  
"I didn't think that Sydney was the lying type or the jealous type. But maybe, we just don't know her as well as she thought we did. Or maybe, she's telling the truth. Seriously, she is one confusing woman." Weiss shrugged and rose. "Why don't you call her?"  
  
Vaughn cringed, "Well, I guess it wouldn't hurt. Even though I was an insensitive jackass. I'll just tell her it's okay and that I'll be careful. I'm just so stressed right now. Everything seems so complicated"  
  
He picked up his cell to call Sydney.  
  
****  
  
The cell phone rang on the bed. Alice jumped. She picked up the phone gingerly and looked at the call display. Michael Vaughn. Quickly she pressed "talk".  
  
"Sydney, I'm sorry," Michael Vaughn rushed quickly, "I shouldn't have blown up like that."  
  
Alice hung up the phone.  
  
****  
  
Vaughn listened to the tone. I guess she is angry, he thought. 


End file.
